1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus using a fuel cell, such as a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is proposed to use a fuel cell in a notebook personal computer (hereinafter referred to as notebook PC), which is an example of a personal electronic apparatus. The fuel cell is advantageous in that it can produce power unlimitedly as long as it is fueled.
Cell batteries of various types are known, and a DMFC (direct methanol fuel cell) is one of the known types. The DMFC is a fuel cell which uses methanol as its liquid fuel (methanol is comparatively low in price and is easy to handle).
In general, a DMFC comprises the following: a fuel tank which contains a high concentration of methanol; a mixing tank in which the methanol supplied from the fuel tank is diluted with water; a liquid-supply pump which supplies the methanol diluted in the mixing tank toward the anode of a fuel cell panel; and an air-supply pump which supplies air toward the cathode of the fuel cell panel.
When supplied with the methanol and air, the fuel cell panel generates power between the anode and the cathode. At the time, the anode and the cathode produce carbon dioxide and water, respectively.
The carbon dioxide produced by the anode and the water produced by the cathode are returned to the mixing tank. Of these, the water is used for diluting the methanol supplied from the fuel tank. An extra amount of water is turned into vapor and discharged from the mixing tank together with the carbon dioxide.
The fuel cell is provided inside the main body of the notebook PC. Where the fuel cell is provided inside the main body, the vapor-containing carbon dioxide discharged from the mixing tank of the fuel cell may condense on the main board in the main body or on electronic components (e.g., a CPU) provided on the main board. Such condensation is undesirable because it adversely affects the performance required of the electronic components.